VTRs, currently in the process of development, put emphasis on long-used recording and reproducing technology of high pictorial image quality and high density recording, and the recording and reproducing system of a D-VTR is exceedingly superior to that of an Analog VTR in pictorial image quality or recording/play back aspects.
Meanwhile, in realizing the D-VTR for general purposes such as for home use, many technical features are desirable. For example, high density recording technology is used to lessen tape occupancy area per bit. Compression of data transmission amounts for reducing the amount of time needed to transmit a higher number of pictures to be recorded and an improved recording medium are also desired.
However, conventional D-VTRs present a problem in that as the recording density increases, the error occurrence frequency increases, and if the pictorial compression rate goes to excess, then pictorial image quality after play back is deteriorated.
In addition, the conventional D-VTR records stereo aural signals onto audio tracks of a tape in the form of analog signals, and that presents a problem in that the original stereo aural signal can never be reproduced.